Gentle Avenger
by hikarulight
Summary: Hinata left for Hoshi after Neji died three years ago. Sasuke decided to go back to Konoha after Itachi died. Hinata comes back at around the same time as Sasuke does. What happens next? SasuHina NaruOC SaiOC ShikaOC. Rate & Review! Pwetty pwetty pwease?
1. Hinata

Gentle Avenger

(WARNING: SasuHina fic. Don't like, don't read. That is all.)

It was raining.

This wasn't calm rain; it was the kind of rain that falls very hard and makes you feel depressed.

This was the anniversary of Hinata Hyuuga's cousin, Neji's, death.

The clock ticked eleven o'clock at night.

The exact same hour that she had watched Neji die right in front of her.

_If only I had accepted…_ She thought, watching the rain fall down in hard clumps.

She had declined in accepting the Hyuuga title. As her father, Hiashi, was about to hit her, Neji intervened.

"If she doesn't want the title, uncle, then let her be." He stated calmly.

"She will accept the title, no matter what she wants!" He said furiously, activating Neji's Branch Mark.

"Run, cousin!" He shouted, barely managing to hold his screams of pain back.

She ran. And ran. She ran until her legs could barely stand the pain, and eventually ended up in the Hoshigakure.

She'd been living there for the past three years. Eventually, she had met a girl about her age called Asuka; Asuka's cousin, Maruya; and their friend, Lili. Eventually, they had become the best of friends.

The Hoshikage called her into her office one day.

"Hinata, I want you to travel to Konohagakure to ask the Hokage, Tsunade, to form a pact with us." She had stated simply.

"Why?" She had asked.

"Because we need to become recognised as a Hidden Village."

"…Hai, Hoshikage-sama." She had reluctantly agreed.

The four of them (Asuka, Maruya, Lili, Hinata) had cried their hearts out on the day she had to leave.

That was three years ago. But now, she was home.

_Kami-sama, help me._ She sighed.

**_I'll upload more if you like it so far. Sorry there's no SasuHina yet... maybe in chapter three. Chapter two is going to be in Sasuke's chapter, and I'll be uploading that as soon as I can (If you like it). Please Rate & Review!_**


	2. Sasuke

Chapter 2: Sasuke

Itachi was dead. So was Orochimaru. _What to do next..._ Sasuke wondered. He couldn't go back to Otogakure. They'd surely kill him for killing Orochimaru...

_Konoha it is, then._ He set off for Konoha.

_I wonder how everyone is..._ Actually, he'd been wondering that for a long time. Three years, to be exact.

First came the dobe. He wondered how strong he was, and also wondered if Naruto was any stronger.

_Che. I doubt it. _He said to himself.

Then came Sakura.

_Does she still have that annoying infatuation with me? I really hope not. She was really annoying._

Last came (surprisingly) Hinata Hyuuga.

_I wonder if she still likes Naruto, and if she accepted the Hyuuga title._

At last, he arrived to the specific destination in Konoha that he actually wanted to be in. 

_Home._ He stared at the gloomy, abandoned buildings. Nothing had changed, and the atmosphere remained frozen. The problem was the corpses. They were still there.

_Wow..._ He started cleaning up.

_Tomorrow is going to be very hectic..._

**_Sorry if I made Sasuke look like an over thinker... Anyways, I have ideas for chapter 3 and I'm already writing them down. R&R!_**


	3. Fate? Or Coincidence?

_**Author's Note: Second chapter in a day! Yatta!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Asuka, Maruya and Lili would be in the show. All rights reserved for Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Chapter 3: Fate? Or Coincidence?

Someone was knocking on Hinata's door. "Hello?" She asked.

"Surprise!" Lili, Maruya and Asuka shouted.

"Guys! How did you get here?" She was curious.

"The same way you did." Lili said.

"You convinced Yuen-sama to make you come?"

"Pretty much." Asuka answered.

"I want to show you the town. Come on!" Hinata took their arms. Asuka, however, walked alone.

After a while of touring, Hinata suddenly stopped dead.

"Uchiha-san?" She asked, unsure.

"Hn." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly. Asuka could see clearly the extremely faint blush Hinata gave off.

"I've decided to come back." Was all he said before walking into the Hokage's office.

"I have to go there too." Hinata said, and the girls followed her.

"Suit yourself." He nodded.

"Who is he?" Lili asked Asuka.

"How am I supposed to know?!" She replied incredulously.

"I don't know…" Lili trailed off while Maruya rolled her eyes.

"I totally agree with you, cousin…" Asuka whispered to Maruya.

"It's about time." She deadpanned.

"I know, eh?" Lili shouted.

_Hokage's Office…_

"Uchiha-san!" Tsunade exclaimed, shocked.

"Hokage-sama." He bowed.

"Why are you here?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I wish to rejoin this village. I have completed my goals." He remained in a bow.

"… Very well… Hinata!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"Hokage-sama." She nodded.

"Why are you here?" She asked her.

"Hoshigakure wishes to make ties with you." She said simply. "My friends here are part of the agreement."

"…Fine." She leaned back into her chair. "Now leave me alone and let me get back to my sake." She waved them off.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." She walked off.

"Hinata-san?" A blonde boy asked (guess who!).

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm back." She nodded.

"Sakura-san! Look who's back! Dattebayo!" He called to a pink haired girl.

"Hinata-sama… Sasuke…kun?" She looked off into the distance. Indeed, there he was, a few meters behind Hinata. She ran to him, but he pushed her away.

"Hn. Naruto-dobe, how are you?" He drawled.

"Sasuke-teme…' Naruto trailed off.

"Hn." He walked off.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He asked.

"…No." Sasuke replied, disappearing.

"Ja, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, swiftly making handseals.

"Who was he?" Lili asked.

"Who?" Hinata replied.

"The blonde."

"His name is Naruto, and he dreams to become Hokage one day. I used to like him." Hinata said.

"Oohh, Hina-chan liked him!" Lili chanted. Asuka whacked her over the head.

"She said she used to, idiot." Asuka sighed.

"Oh. I knew that." Lili nodded.

"Let's just take a nap." Maruya suggested.

"Stay away from my bag." Asuka threatened.

"Come on, I need a nap." Hinata cut in.

"Okay." The others nodded.

_**Sorry if I made Sasuke a bit OOC… Next up: The girls meet Sai!**_


	4. Meet

Chapter 4: Meet

"I need to be somewhere…" Hinata disappeared. "Feel free to mingle or pick fights. Ja!"

"I'm taking her advice." Lili got up.

"About the mingling or fighting?" Asuka asked.

"Maybe a little bit of both…" Lili shrugged.

"Okay. Good luck with that!" Maruya fake smiled. She, unlike the others, wasn't a fan of fighting and therefore wasn't as strong as her friends.

"I'm coming with you; you could get hurt." Maruya and Asuka insisted. They were the strongest of the group. Maruya was good for attacking; Asuka was good at hiding her feelings with a mask of emptiness and was also good at attacking.

"Suit yourself." Lili shrugged.

After a while of empty walking, they came across huge mansions. There was a sign nearby that read, _'Uchiha Compound'_.

"Hey, wasn't the last name of the guy we saw yesterday Uchiha? I wonder if he lives here…" Lili trailed off.

"Hey, don't get carried away." Asuka warned.

"Carried away with what?" Someone asked, startling the girls.

"Oh!" They exclaimed.

"Yo." He said.

Asuka quickly regained her posture. "And who are you?" She pried.

"Calm down, I'm Sai." He introduced himself with pride.

"I see." Asuka nodded.

"You are?" He asked the girls.

"Lili." Lili said.

"Maruya." Said person nodded.

"…" Asuka remained silent.

"You…?" He asked.

"… … … Asuka. Asuka Machiwasa." She nodded.

"Pleasure." He stuck his hand out. Maruya and Lili shook it while Asuka remained reluctant.

"Sai-teme." Guess.

"Naruto." He stared straight ahead.

"Hey, it's you guys!" Naruto smiled recognising the girls from yesterday.

"I'm Asuka."

"Maruya."

"…"

"Is something wrong with your friend there?" He asked.

Asuka kicked Lili secretly.

"Ow! I mean, I'm Lili."

"I see."

"Hey, guys." A voice drawled.

"Hey, Shikamaru." They waved.

"And bye." He disappeared.

"…Okay…" Asuka trailed off.

"He's a very lazy person; get used to it." Naruto explained.

"Um… thanks…" Maruya blushed.

_And she's blushing… Why? _Asuka wondered.

_Hmmm… Interesting… _Lili smiled to herself.

A plan was hatching.

_**Okay, so I've got the character descriptions and pairings…**_

_**Narulili**_

_**Saisuka**_

_**Shikuya**_

_**Lili Montrose – Blond hair, blue eyes. The most immature and naïve girl out of all the Hoshigakure girls, but also one of the most cunning. She stands at five-foot-three, but wears heeled boots that are four inches high.**_

_**Asuka Machiwasa – Black hair, blue eyes. The most mature and mysterious girl out of all her friends, but can be surprisingly sweet and protective when others least expect it. She stands at five-foot-five, and wears heels that are only two inches high.**_

_**Maruya Machiwasa – Black hair, green eyes. Asuka's first cousin, and she shares many personality traits with her as well. She stands at five-foot-four, and doesn't wear heels.**_


	5. Trapped

_**Note: I haven't been able to update like crazy because of the stupid end-of-school panic going on at school, and the fact that I'm reading the Twilight Series… but anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

Trapped

"Lili!" Asuka called once she was sure Maruya was out of the house with Hinata.

"What?" Lili asked.

"…Don't give me that. You know as well as I do that Maruya is into Shikamaru!" Asuka whispered furiously.

"Oh yeah…" Lili whispered back.

"Good. …Why are we whispering?" Asuka spoke normally.

"No clue. So, anyways, here is the plan…"

"Lili, go get Shikamaru. I'll go get Maruya." Asuka spoke into the hidden little microphone that was connected to a headset that was hidden smartly under her hitai-ate.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Maruya, can you help me clean some things up in the house? We might have some visitors…" Asuka trailed off.

"What kind of visitors?" Maruya asked, suspicious.

"Friends." Asuka improvised.

_I'm in trouble._

"Oh. Okay." Maruya shrugged it off.

_Whew…_

"Asuka, I've got Shikamaru. Are you ready?" Lili asked her.

_Oh, great…_

_**Once at the house…**_

"You didn't tell me that Shikamaru would be here!" Maruya hissed.

"Hehehe… Oops?" Asuka shrugged nervously.

"What ever." Maruya flipped her hair.

_That's it._

Asuka stuck her tongue out at Maruya when she thought she wasn't looking.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Maruya asked dully.

"I'm going to murder her pretty soon…" Asuka muttered to Lili, who had appeared beside her.

"After the plan." Lili coaxed.

"…Fine." Asuka grumbled.

"Maruya, there's something in one of the closets that I need. Can you go get it?" Lili asked.

"Shikamaru, can you help her?" Asuka asked.

"Sure." They both said at the same time.

"Thank you." Asuka and Lili both said.

The girls waited until Maruya and Shikamaru were deep inside the closet. Then, they quickly pushed the door closed. Lili quickly locked it.

"Score!" Lili and Asuka cheered and walked away.

_**Okay, the next chapter will probably be in Maruya's POV, but then again, the might not be. Leave reviews on whether I should or shouldn't… The real SasuHina WILL be starting in the later chapters, as soon as I get the others together. Hang in there, please?**_


End file.
